


Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy

by AllannaStone



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, History Lessons, Modern AU, Rockstar AU, reenactment AU, smut in the near future, sorta a songfic but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: Eight months after donating bone marrow for someone with leukemia, Isobel Force meets the recipient of her generous heart and selflessness and her world is turned upside down.





	1. chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 1

Early morning sunlight peered up over the top of the mountains, bathing Fort Skywalker Park in warmth. Rows of army green tents marched their way against a long chain link fence, separating the modern world from the warfront of the 1940’s. Already, there were people milling about, some dressed for comfort and warmth in sweats and uggs, others wore historically accurate garb true to the time period. Smoke came from inside a few of the tents as their occupants made breakfast for themselves and fellow comrades. Young and old alike sat together, chatting about random things as they waited for the park to fully wake up.

               

                From one such small tent emerged a young woman with fiery scarlet curls, all in a certain disarray from sleep the night before. Her ocean blue eyes were wide awake, however and she had already dressed for the day and neatly arranged her tent. At her side, trotted her loyal four legged companion, a German Sheppard wearing a service vest.

               

                “Good morning, Isobel!” called out a young man a few years older than the redhead, smiling at her and bending down to pet her companion. “Good morning, Posie.”

               

                “Good morning to you, Sergeant Storm,” Isobel returned the greeting with a bright smile.

               

                “Isobel, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Stephan?” he lightly scolded her as she took a gulp of hot chocolate from a blue enamel mug that she was holding.

               

                “I apologize, sir,” was all that she said. “Would you care for some coffee?”

               

                “If it wouldn’t trouble you any,” Stephan smiled as she bustled back inside of the tent to fix up another cup of morning wake up magic.

               

                “No, no trouble at all,” she called out as Posie sat down outside of her mistress’ tent, knowing that she was already on duty at this early hour. “My Aunt Ruthie sent me a new flavor yesterday- blackberry cobbler. Would you care to try it?”

               

                “Don’t mind if I do,” he chortled as she quickly made herself busy with her camping- friendly coffee maker. “What all did your aunt send you yesterday, anyways?”

               

                “A little bit of this, a little bit of that,” she called out in a teasing voice. “Home baked goodies, another notebook and package of gel ink pens, self addressed envelopes and stamps, toothpaste, more hair ties…”

               

                As Isobel listed off the items she had received the day before in a chanting song, she caught sight of her cell phone, which had spent the night charging on her bedside table. She turned it on and left the modern day warlike talkie to start up so that she could check her emails and text messages.

               

                “Here you go, Stephan,” she said sweetly, coming out of the tent holding onto another blue enamel mug, this one filled up steaming hot coffee.

               

                “Thank you dear,” he smiled, deeply inhaling the rich aroma that was wafting from the drink. “This smell good, thank you.”

               

                “Don’t mention it, sir,” she told him with a faint red blush tinting her cheeks. “Excuse me, I need to feed Posie,” she suddenly remembered, turning back into her tent.

               

                As she mixed together dog food for her loyal companion, her phone was lighting up with dozens of text messages. With a sigh, she quickly placed Posie’s dog bowl down and sat on her neatly made cot to scan through everything.

               

                _Spam, spam, spam, spam, Modcloth is having a major sale, spam, spam, scam_ , she thought to herself as she flicked past her emails first. Not finding anything interesting, she closed the email app and opened her text messages.

               

                _Hihoneyhopeyouarehavingfun_ , her aunt texted her the night before. Isobel smiling and quickly sent off a message to her tech savvy best friend, Beth, asking her to show Aunt Ruthie how to add spaces in between words while texting.

               

                She opened a message from an unknown number and scanned through it, her heart pausing mid- beat for a few seconds.

               

                _Isobel, I don’t know if you have my number, but it’s Dr. Wells. I was wondering if you would like to meet the person who received your bone marrow eight months ago. He is very eager to meet you and to say thank you. Please call me when you get this message._

               

                Isobel’s hands were shaking as she hurriedly called her doctor, rolling onto her back as she waited.

               

                “Dr. Wells,” came the sleepy voice of the woman and for the first time, Isobel realized how early it was.

               

                “Sorry, I forgot how early I tend to wake up, but it’s Isobel,” she apologized, resting her chin onto her pillow as she kicked her feet up into the air.

               

                “Oh, good morning, Isobel,” smiled Dr. Wells through the phone. “I’m guessing you got my text?”

               

                “Just now, as a matter of fact,” she replied. “I’m currently at Fort Skywalker Park for the Remembering World War II reenactment, if they would care to meet up with me here.”

               

                “Oh, good to know,” yawned Dr. Wells. “Could you text me the information? I’m nodding off here…”

               

                “Okay, talk to you soon,” Isobel said before hanging up and rummaging around in her suitcase for an event flyer. Finding it, she laid it on top of her olive green blanket, which disguised her modern sleeping bag and pillow, snapping a picture before sending it off to her doctor, making sure that the image was focused and blur- free.

               

                Checking her battery life on her phone, she set it on vibrate and tucked it into a hidden pocket in her army nurse uniform before heading out for morning notes.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2

                “Excuse me, miss?”

               

                Isobel looked up from writing a letter to her Aunt Ruthie, smiling at the little girl who stood in the doorway of her tent, cradling a doll.

               

                “Yes, my dear?” the redhead kindly asked her, sitting up and swinging her legs off of her bed. The child stepped inside and showed her that her doll arm had been separated from its body. “Oh my… Bring her on over onto the bed, won’t you?” she ordered kindly as Posie approached the newcomer to sniff and lick her.

               

                Isobel reached underneath her cot and came up with a period sewing kit, which she opened to locate a needle and spool of white thread.

               

                “Don’t worry, my dear, your doll will be just fine,” Isobel crooned to the teary little girl, threading the needle and swiftly beginning to sew the arm back onto its body. Making sure that her stitches were uniform and tiny, she had soon repaired the broken doll and handed it off. “There we are, my dear.”

               

                “Thank you,” the girl mumbled shyly, hugging her toy to her chest.

               

                “You’re welcome,” Isobel smiled, taking her by the hand and leading her out of the tent. “Where is your mother?” Posie followed her mistress and new friend, keeping to the other side of the little girl.

               

                “Ronnie!”

               

                The redheaded nurse looked up as a tall man with fluffy dark hair jogged over to them. He flashed a smile at Isobel before kneeling in front of the girl, Ronnie.

               

                “What did I tell you about running off?” he chastened her gently.

               

                “Arabella’s arm came off,” she defended herself, pointing to the Red Cross nurse standing behind her, petting her service dog’s head. “She fixed her.”

               

                “Oh, is that so?” he asked, an amused smile on her face. “Did you say thank you?”

               

                “Yes, Uncle Ben,” she mumbled cutely, still hugging her doll to her chest.

               

                “Good girl,” he praised her before smiling at the redhead. “I apologize if my niece was bothering you, miss…?”

               

                “Oh, no trouble, no trouble at all,” Isobel quickly assured him with a smile. “Nurse Force, at your service.”

               

                “Ben Solo.” He shook her offered hand, grinning at her heavily callused hands. “Are you by any chance related to Isobel Force?”

               

                “Maybe,” Isobel squinted suspiciously. “Why?”

               

                “She donated bone marrow to me a few months ago, and now my cancer is completely gone,” he answered, hoisting Ronnie into his arms. “So, if you don’t mind pointing her out to me, I would like to express my gratitude.”

               

                Isobel smiled brightly at him before saluting. “Isobel Force, Red Cross Nurse, at your service.”

               

                A grin broke out onto Ben’s face as he shifted Ronnie in his arms.

               

                “Thank you,” he breathed, taking in her tiny appearance standing next to his bog dog. “I cannot tell you how much you saved me.”

               

                She blushed and looked away.

               

                “I was only doing my duty,” was all that she said as Posie approached the tall man and sniffed him.

               

                “Can I wear your hat?” Ronnie suddenly asked, bored with the adult’s conversation already.

               

                Isobel chuckled, reaching up and pulling out dozens of hair pins with kept her hat situated on top of her head. She carefully settled it on the brunette, grinning as the child squealed loudly in delight.

               

                “You like that?” Ben asked her, chuckling as she threw an arm around his neck and rested her head against his shoulder.

               

                “How old is she?” Isobel asked, folding her hands behind her hand and beginning to amble in a random direction.

               

                “Veronika turns four in a couple of months,” he told her. “She’s my twin sister’s kid.”

               

                “You have a twin sister?” Isobel asked in surprise, observing Veronika falling asleep in her uncle’s arms.

               

                “Rey,” he told her, the bright smile not seeming to leave his face. “She’s around here somewhere…” He looked around and shrugged. “Tell me about your family.”

               

                Isobel shrugged, not knowing where to start.

               

                “My parents are in prison for dealing drugs. I’m an only child and mostly live with my Aunt Ruthie and help her around the house,” she shrugged, deciding not to hold anything back. “I’m a profession reenactor full time. My specialties are Egyptian archeology, World War II and Norse Vikings. My favorite part of my job is traveling around to different schools with my friends and teaching real history, not stuff from a book and a lecture. Actual hands on learning stuff.” She smiled. “There was this one time when we were helping teach about Viking war tactics and we had a bunch of helmets out for the kids to try one. Well, one kid’s head got stuck and she was crying because she thought that she would never be able to have a chocolate milkshake ever again!”

               

                Ben chuckled as he rubbed his niece’s back gently, keeping her sound asleep as they passed by a rowdy group of Russian soldiers who were wrestling with one another and drinking heavily.

               

                “How old are you?” he found himself asking her.

               

                “I’m twenty- four,” she answered, waving to a couple of French soldiers who were returning from the food venders. “You?”

               

                “Twenty- six,” he answered. “Proudest accomplishment?”

               

                “Well, I graduated from San Diego State University last year with my masters degree in history,” she answered. “You?”

               

                “Joining the military after high school,” he shrugged. “Been floating around, trying to find my place since being discharged when I got cancer a year ago.”

               

                “Ben!” someone called, making both he and Isobel turn to see who it was. A pretty woman with medium brown hair and hazel eyes was jogging their way with a bright smile on her face.

               

                “Hey, Rey,” Ben greeted her. “This is Isobel. Isobel, my little sister.”

               

                Ray gasped and punched his arm. “Only by forty- five minutes!” she frowned as her twin brother rubbed his arm in pain. “Ignore him, he loves being a smartass.”

               

                “It’s nice to meet you, Ray,” smiled Isobel, holding out her hand but instead being pulled in for a hug.

               

                “Thank you, for saving Ben,” Rey choked out, still hugging the petite redhead. “If not for you…”

               

                The nurse awkwardly patted the sniffling woman on the back while shooting Ben a look that clearly said, _Help me_? He only shook his head before gently prying his twin sister off of the young reenactor.

               

                “Sorry about Rey,” Ben apologized, keeping a firm grip on her wirst. “She’s been a bit emotional these past few weeks…”

               

                “No worries,” Isobel quickly assured him with a smile.

               

                “Mommy!” squealed Veronika, holding out her arms for her mother to know that she wanted to be held. “When will the baby come?”

               

                “Baby?” Ben asked as a stunned daze came onto his face.

               

                “Honestly, Ben, you can be so clueless!” groaned Rey, rolling her eyes. “I’m about nine weeks pregnant.”

               

                “Congratulations!” said Isobel while a smile.

               

                “Thanks, I can’t wait to meet them!” she continued on in a bubbly voice.

               

                “Them?” Ben asked, suddenly swaying on his feet.

               

                “Twins,” Rey answered with a grin as Ben fainted.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3

                That night, as Isobel laid in her cot waiting to fall asleep, she found herself thinking of Ben. He was humorous and kindhearted, both traits something that she valued highly in friends. She sighed happily before rolling over, the smile she hadn’t been able to wipe off all day still strong on her face.

               

                Rey and Veronika had seemed to have taken a liking to her (or was it Posie that had enamored them both?) Little Veronika wanted to hold her hand all day and Rey talked her ear off about pretty much everything, only allowing her brother to get in a sentence or two before starting up again.

               

                Isobel chuckled before shifting, feeling the first pull of sleep.

               

~xoXox~

               

                Ben couldn’t seem to wipe the grin off his face as he laid in bed with his arm folded behind his head and his blanket pulled up to his waist.

               

                _Isobel_ … He thought her name was beautiful, just as she was. Everything about her from her unruly red curls, wrangled into a strict French braid, to her happily twinkling cerulean blue eyes, to the way she carried herself, petite stature and all, captivated him.

               

                Ben owed her his life. He knew without a doubt that he would lay down his life for her if need be. He didn’t know why, but he felt… incomplete- without her at his side. He shifted onto his side, imagining her sound asleep next to him. He could picture it- her red curls strewn every which way on his pillow, her petite form curled up into a tight little ball. He wondered what she smelled like- spicy or sweet?

               

                He sighed before closing his eyes.


End file.
